


Accidents Happen

by anony_moose



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Accidental wetting, And titles, Desperation, Friendship, Human Castiel, Hurt/Comfort, I'm Bad At Summaries, M/M, No Slash, Pee, Supernatural - Freeform, Urine, Wetting, and bad at tagging, ooc maybe?, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-13
Updated: 2014-08-13
Packaged: 2018-02-13 00:30:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2130294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anony_moose/pseuds/anony_moose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean and Castiel are on the road when the familiar but dreadful need to pee consumes Castiel with 50 miles left to the nearest place to stop.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Accidents Happen

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first and probably last fic that I'll ever write. I've always been a reader and never a writer, but this story wouldn't leave me alone. Sorry if there are any mistakes! Comments are appreciated so much!
> 
> Also sorry if the format sucks. I had to write this all from my phone as my laptop has been broken all summer.
> 
> Read the tags! If you don't like it, don't read it!
> 
> And of course, I do not own any of these characters or Supernatural.

The boys were about halfway through their ten hour drive from Knoxville, Tennessee to Camden, Arkansas- well, Dean and Castiel that is. Sam was the reason the boys were going to Arkansas in the first place; he needed their help hunting some ghouls that had already taken out 3 people that week. Dean and Castiel had been in Tennessee wrapping up a quick salt and burn of the bones of a vengeful spirit, a woman who was killing teenagers for reasons that Dean would rather not think about right now. 

Dean looked over at Castiel in the seat beside him sound asleep. He was grateful that after falling, Cas was still more or less the same- regarding the fact that he still wanted to spend his life helping others. Of course other things about Castiel had changed, mainly the fact that he now had human needs that he was still getting used to, one of which, of course, was sleep.

Castiel had never understood the appeal of sleep when he had been an angel, but now that he was human he couldn't ignore the fact that he needed it- hence the reason that he was sleeping now and the reason that the impala was unfamiliarly silent. Dean had opted for probably the first time ever to keep his music off as Castiel slept. He knew he deserved some rest.

Dean was pulled out of his thoughts at the sound of his phone ringing, knowing it must be Sam. 

"Hey man, what's up?" Dean answered.

"Just wondering how far out you guys are."

"I'd say a little under five hours to go maybe. I'll call you when we get closer."

"Alright man, how's Cas doing?"

Dean glanced back at Castiel who still appeared to be asleep despite the phone call.

"He's fine. Sleeping right now."

"Okay that's good, he needs it. I'll talk to you later. Bye."

Dean hung up the phone and looked back over at Castiel who shifted in his seat, possibly waking up. Dean was still amazed that Cas was willing to help the brothers with their hunts. After all, he'd only been human now for a little over two weeks, and instead of moping around feeling sorry for himself he chose to help.

"I'm assuming that was Sam." Dean heard Castiel's voice rough from sleep. 

"Yeah, he just wanted to know how close we were."

Castiel sat up in his seat, taking in his surroundings. 

"We're still in Tennessee I'm gathering from the mountains?" Cas asked.

"Yeah we've still got a ways to go" Dean replied with a sigh.

Castiel shifted slightly in his seat trying to get comfortable after his nap. It registered then that another human need was making itself apparent to him: the need to urinate.

Having to pee probably had to be Castiel's least favorite of all the new human needs he had. Maybe it was because of his first time experiencing the sensation, or maybe it was something else entirely. It didn't really matter why, but Cas hated it. He was embarrassed about the inconvenience of needing to urinate after so many years of being an angel without having to deal with such urges. But Castiel didn't want to tell Dean to stop the car for his petty problems, so he just ignored his bladder for the moment. It wasn't too bad yet.

Castiel decided that maybe conversation would distract him from his growing need.

"So how many ghouls does Sam think he's hunting?" he tried to ask casually.

"Um.. maybe two or three. He's not sure yet but definitely more than one. Are you sure you're up for it Cas? I mean you just turned human. Are you sure you don't want to just spend some time getting used to everything?"

"Dean, I didn't _turn_ human. _I fell_. We all fell--"

"I know, I know, but still man, maybe you should slow down..take some personal time."

"Dean, I don't need personal time. I just need to feel like I still matter to this world. Like I mean something."

"Okay... if you're sure. But... just don't try to do more than you're ready for okay?"

"Okay."

Castiel shifted in his seat more as his bladder once again made itself known to him. He tried to discreetly push his legs together to try and lessen the pressure as he silently cursed himself for all that coffee at the diner after dealing with the spirit. 

Dean noticed Castiel's fidgeting but chalked it up to the fact that Cas had never really enjoyed car rides. They felt endless after being used to normal angel flight just popping from place to place, and Cas always complained.

"So how far exactly do we still need to travel?" Came Castiel's voice again.

"Ah.. maybe a little over 4 hours now."

Castiel new he definitely wouldn't be able to make it that long. Being new to human body functions Cas couldn't quite say he had the best control yet. 

Castiel squeezed his legs together tighter and slouched down some in his seat trying a new position, and Dean finally noticed that something must be up.

"You okay Cas?" he questioned glancing over at him with a concerned look.

"Is there a rest stop nearby Dean?" Castiel replied looking up at Dean with a somewhat worried look on his face, his blue puppy dog eyes telling Dean that something wasn't right.

"Oh.. um you need to go to the bathroom? Yeah uh, it looks like there's a sign up ahead for the next gas station.. looks like it says 50 miles."

Castiel gulped quietly.. 50 miles was a long way. He heard Dean's voice once again.

"I can probably make it there in about 45 minutes as long as there's no traffic or anything.. you can make it that long right?"

"Um... yes I believe so."

"Okay good because I'm not really seeing any other options here. I would pull over but the mountains are making that kinda difficult."

"I understand Dean, I'll be alright."

But Castiel wasn't so sure about that, and Dean wasn't sure he believed him. Castiel's big blue eyes somehow looked even wider and Dean could tell that it was his look of slight panic. It reminded Dean of the day he found out that Castiel was no longer an angel.

_Castiel had appeared at Sam and Dean's motel in Indiana, and the scratches all over his body indicated that something was definitely wrong. Then Castiel told them everything that had happened, how he had been on Earth when all the angels fell, and most importantly, how he had lost all of his angelic powers. And that's why he had scratches and was in pain. He couldn't heal himself anymore. He was human._

_While of course Castiel was upset about not being an angel anymore, it didn't surprise him really, he'd seen it coming. But that didn't stop him from having difficulties with human body functions._

_About an hour after arriving at the motel, Castiel noticed that his body felt strange. He told Dean that he felt a painful pressure in his lower stomach area. Perhaps if he had phrased this differently Dean would've figure it out, but the word stomach automatically brought Sam and Dean to think that Cas was going to be sick. After all, going from angel to human in less than a day had to be stressful for the guy._

_So Dean just handed Cas the motel's cheap trash bin by the door and told him to sit on the bed and keep the bin close. After about ten minutes Castiel realized that it was only getting worse._

_"Dean" he practically whimpered looking up, begging with his wide eyes.  
"Help." Cas put his hand around his stomach to ease the pain but all it did was make the pressure worse._

_"Sorry Cas, you know I would help if I could... but I just don't know what's wrong with you man." Dean replied looking at Castiel with sorrowful green eyes. He wanted to help, he really did. But this sounded like a stomach thing that Cas would just have to deal with before it would go away._

_Castiel spoke again, "Dean."_

_"Yeah man?"_

_"I.. I don't think it's my stomach," Cas replied looking down at his crossed legs as a dark stain began to spread around his crotch._

_Dean could see the tears welling up in his eyes before he followed Castiel's gaze down to where the pee was soaking through his worn jeans and then into the dirty flower-covered comforter on the motel bed._

_"Aw shit Cas," was all that Dean could say as the tears began to flow slowly down Castiel's cheeks and soaked into the collar of his cotton t-shirt._

_Castiel looked up at him with nervous bright blue eyes still shining with more unshed tears. Dean could see the panic on his face as he spoke,_

_"I- I'm s-so sorry Dean."_

_Dean quickly walked over and sat down on the edge of the bed placing a gentle hand on Castiel's shoulder before speaking._

_"Hey don't worry about it Cas, no need for tears man. You've been a human for what like 5 hours? You can make a mistake or two, it's okay. Now let's get you cleaned up."_

_Castiel just nodded, avoiding eye contact with Dean. He now fully understood the phrase "to die of embarrassment" as that was basically what he was feeling now._

And that's what Dean is reminded of as he and Cas drive through the Tennessee mountains.

Dean looked back at Castiel who was now staring out the window blankly. Dean noticed his legs were pressed together pretty tightly and his hand was resting on his thigh while his other hand supported his chin as he peered out the window.

Dean couldn't help but notice when Castiel's legs started to bounce up and down slightly about fifteen minutes later and his hand slid up his thigh closer to his crotch. He could tell that Cas was trying to save himself from the sure embarrassment that would come if he touched himself during his desperation. Dean finally spoke up again.

"You doing okay?"

He knew it was a stupid question. Obviously he wasn't okay, but Dean needed to know that he was okay enough to make it for another half hour.

Castiel's reply came out almost as a whisper, a simple "yes", and with that he turned back towards the window. 

It was a lie, that one word. Castiel hated to lie to Dean, but this was different than most cases. He couldn't let Dean see how desperate he really was, how badly he needed to let go. Because Dean was all that he had, and maybe Dean forgave him the first time he had an accident, but that was understandable. He didn't even know how to piss back then. But now, now he knew better, knew his limits, and he was reaching them. All he desperately wanted was to unbutton his jeans and stick a hand down into his cotton boxers to release some of the pressure. But Castiel knew he couldn't do that. He had to wait it out.

After about another fifteen minutes Castiel tried, but failed, to stifle a deep moan as a wave of desperation hit him and he felt his bladder muscles contract. Cas bent over at the pain and made a sound as he closed his eyes and sucked in air through his clenched teeth. Luckily nothing was able to escape, and Castiel was able to pull himself back together before looking over at Dean, a deep blush spreading across his face. 

Dean simply looked at him sympathetically, mouth slightly open before turning his eyes back to the road. 

Castiel settled himself looking straight ahead waiting for another sign indicating the length to the gas station, and it wasn't long before one came along. 

"7 miles!" Dean said trying to sound cheerful, but the words still came out a bit nervous. Dean knew that Cas had a weird thing about pee. It embarrassed him, and Dean hoped to God that Cas would make it because he didn't know if he could handle watching his best friend break down like last time.

By the time the boys got to the exit where the gas station was, Castiel could no longer hide his panic. He couldn't stay in one place, no he was squirming everywhere, shaking his legs and slightly bucking his hips in a manner that Dean may have found slightly hot had he not known the cause for Castiel's movements. 

The gravel crackled as the impala pulled quickly into the empty lot of the gas station, and Dean was out of the car and opening Castiel's door before the car even came to a complete stop.

Dean helped Cas out of the car and watched as he doubled over, hand permanently digging into his crotch at this point trying to release as much pressure as possible from his dick and bladder. 

"Dean," he whimpered, yes, it was a whimper, a sound not frequently made by a former angel of the lord.

"I don't know if I c-can make it." he spoke shakily as another wave hit him. Still, he managed to keep from leaking and at this point, Cas was considering it a miracle. He simply couldn't wet his pants in front of Dean. 

"No, hey don't say that you're doing good. C'mon we're so close."

They walked as hurriedly as possible considering the conditions into the gas station and not seeing the bathroom, Dean ran up to the counter where a bearded man that reeked of smoke was working the register.

The man burst out laughing as he caught sight of Castiel and Dean wanted to punch the asshole, but he knew that wouldn't help anything. 

"Where's the restroom? It's kind of an emergency." Dean spit out at the jerk.

"Aw, sorry about your pal man," he spoke still laughing, "but the toilet's only for paying customers, and you need this key to get in" the man replied dangling a dingy yellow key in front of Dean's nose.

"Well then I'll buy a fucking soda okay just give him the damn key!" came Dean's response without a hint of patience.

"Fine man, chill" the guy said tossing the key to Castiel who was a little preoccupied to catch it. Dean picked the key up off the floor, and ran to the bathroom to unlock the door and Cas followed, waddling with both of his hands jammed into his crotch.

The cashier snickered as Dean opened the door for Castiel to enter the bathroom and then closed it once he was in. 

Castiel had never been more embarrassed in his life, but at least relief was in sight. Mere steps away from the toilet, and Cas gasped as the worst wave came yet that had him doubling over, leaning against the bathroom door, as he felt a spurt of hot piss leak from the tip of his dick, slowly trickling down his length and then soaking into his cotton boxers.

No no no, this couldn't happen. This _would NOT_ happen. Luckily Castiel was able to stop the flow until he reached the toilet and clawed desperately at his zipper. He jerked at the piece of metal, trying to get it to move, but to no avail. 

Castiel let go of the zipper and tried to calm down. He told himself to breathe, he would never get the zipper undone if he kept yanking at it like a mad man. But the thought of being calm didn't last long as another spurt released itself from Castiel's dick and further dampened his underwear.

Cas once again grabbed at the zipper in a panic, but it still wouldn't budge.

" _Deeean!_ " he cried out hoping that maybe the man would burst in and help him. Tears filled Castiel's eyes as he realized that Dean was probably fulfilling his promise to buy a drink and couldn't hear him. 

Cas pulled once more at the damn zipper in a last effort to stop himself from letting go, but it still refused to move and Castiel could feel his bladder give one last spasm before he just couldn't hold on anymore. 

The stream started slowly, and Cas could only watch in horror through vision blurred by salty tears as his denim jeans turned a darker color that spread around his crotch in a pattern that could only mean one thing. Everyone would know, most importantly, Dean, would know, that Castiel had peed himself. And that was all that Cas could think of as the hot liquid spread through his jeans, soaking everything. Cas could feel it running down his legs, pooling in his shoes, and dampening his socks. 

The relief meant nothing to Castiel, not in this way when all he could feel was ashamed, like he wanted to curl up into a ball and hide from humanity forever. What could he possibly tell Dean to make this okay?

Castiel didn't have long to think about that before he heard a quiet knock on the door. 

"Cas, you okay in there?"

He didn't know what to say, he couldn't lie, the evidence was all around him, so Castiel choked out the only thing he could,

"D-Dean"

Dean could tell immediately from the way Castiel spoke that things hadn't gone as planned. He could hear him sniffling quietly and taking in deep breaths as though he was trying to stop crying. He wasn't sure what he would find if he opened the door, but Dean knew that Cas was indeed, _NOT_ okay. 

"Cas, I'm gonna come in okay?"

After about ten seconds with no response from Castiel, Dean opened the door slowly and peaked in. He probably shouldn't have been surprised at what he saw, and yet his mouth gaped open when he saw the condition Cas was in. 

Here was his former guardian angel standing in a puddle of his own urine, soaked from the waist down, eyes red and puffy from crying, and tears still silently streaming down his cheeks.

Dean forced a smile at Castiel to try to make him feel better, but making eye contact with the man just seemed to make the tears come faster.

Castiel knew he wasn't perfect, far from it actually, but he knew that he was expected to at least act like a normal, fully grown man. A man that could control his bladder. Dean's smile just made him feel worse, like a child. 

Cas was brought out of his self-depreciating thoughts at the sound of Dean's voice.

"Cas, man, what happened?"

The tears were finally slowing to a stop, and Castiel didn't know how to answer Dean's question without them starting again. He simply wiped his hands across his cheeks, sweeping away the tears and spoke carefully,

"My zipper w-was stuck, a-and I tried to call for you, b-but you didn't come, and I- I couldn't hold it anym-more." 

"I'm sorry Dean," he tacked on at the end. It wasn't Dean's job to make sure he could get to the bathroom. This was all his own fault.

"No need to apologize Cas, shit happens. I'm not mad."

Cas couldn't look Dean in the eye, so he continued his staring contest with the floor. He saw Dean's feet move closer, and then really close as his shoes stepped slightly into the puddle he had created. Castiel finally looked up a bit.

"May I?" Dean asked motioning to the zipper.

Cas nodded, and with a few seconds of jiggling, Dean was able to get the zipper down. 

Castiel closed his eyes and shook his head.

"There's something wrong with me Dean. Why can't I do anything right?" he choked out helplessly. 

Once again, Dean tried to smile to show his support. 

"Cas there is nothing wrong with you, zippers can be a bitch. Especially when you're already panicking."

"But, I-" was all that Castiel could manage to get out before Dean stopped him.

"No buts, look at me," Dean said lifting Castiel's chin to meet his gaze.

"You are perfect, okay? Don't let anyone else tell you otherwise, especially not yourself. Now how about you strip down, wipe off, and I'll go get you some fresh clothes out of the trunk alright?"

Cas nodded, and a few minutes later Dean returned.

When he opened the door, the smell hit him for the first time. It was pretty strong, but Dean tried not to make a face as he walked in, knowing that would only upset Cas further. If anything good came out of this it was that the douche of a cashier would have to clean up this mess.

Dean tried not to stare as he gave Castiel his clean clothes and he got dressed. Cas still wouldn't look him in the eye. 

When they left the bathroom, Dean took the key back up to the counter where the cashier was nowhere to be seen. He guessed he was taking a smoke break, after all he wasn't really a model employee. Dean told Cas that he would meet him in the car and then set the key down. Dean noticed a notepad and pen on the counter and after making sure Cas was out of the building and couldn't see him he took both and wrote a quick note that he placed under the key:

_"Have fun cleaning up the bathroom you selfish little shit."_

When Dean returned to the car, Cas still wouldn't meet his gaze. 

Looking at his feet, Castiel once again muttered an apology.

"Cas," Dean sighed, "seriously, it happens to the best of us, happens to everyone at some point."

Castiel knew he was just trying to make him feel better. "I'm sure it's never happened to _you_ , Dean." he answered defeatedly. 

"'Course it has. Like I said, happens to everyone."

"Really?" Cas asked, looking into Dean's eyes for the first time since they'd left the building, trying to determine whether Dean was telling the truth or still trying to make him feel better.

"Mhmm, I'd never lie to you Cas."

"Well, I suppose that makes me feel a little better."

"Good!" Dean replied, "Now let's hit the road, I hear there's a diner with the best pie in Tennessee about an hour away."

"Alright" was all that Cas answered, still feeling embarrassed and not really in a talking, enthusiastic kind of mood.

Dean looked back at Castiel once more before starting the impala, "Don't worry Cas, I won't tell anyone. Not even Sammy. Promise."

Castiel gave a small smile, "Thanks Dean."


End file.
